vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149081-morning-coffee-01192016-staying-power-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Raiding, for sure. Hanging out with my guild blowing up raids is just too much fun. Love, love, LOVING DS. I am a huge fan of GA, and have been from the beginning. I've put it on par with my favorite raid zones from the past (Kara, Ulduar), but DS just smokes anything I've done in a video game, so it's no small thing to say I like it better than GA. I find when I'm not raiding, I'm basically looking for a LoR raid, or grinding omnibits. Once that cap is hit, I tend to log in less. But I am always looking forward to raids. | |} ---- ---- Yea, it is free, so I may give it a whirl. Yea, at least part of my burnout arises from the fact that we raid saturdays, which are usually the only times I have to spend with certain friends, but that'a minor thing. DS for me is pretty good, but in a way feels too easy given how high our DPS is. Once we got SD down, we were able to jump to 6/9 in less than 2 months, especially counting the holidays. I would have loved to see more of it (past SD) in its glory days. I've gotten to the point where I'm not logging in at all unless its a raid day. No omnibit grinds, no plat grinds, no EG grinds, and no glory, even though I desperately need to. Part of that is that most of the guild is raid logging at this point and I'd have no-one to really play with. Part is that my roommate constantly wants to be hanging with me even if its just watching TV/swapping control in FFVII or Farcry, giving me little time to just game by myself and I don't really have the heart/desire to say no. And even if he had a computer that could run W*, just not his type of game. | |} ---- Wildstar has great roleplayers and awesome housing. I miss being involved with the scene. I never did get around to fleshing out my idea for a Thayd U class on proto-cassian civilization. Edited January 19, 2016 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- Now, allow us to place combat-monsters, place-able hazards and timed events ... the RP scene would never be better with Player Provided Content. Am I beating a dead horse? :lol: | |} ---- DPS is undeniably high. We are getting Maelstrom's shield down in two platforms, which just seems insane. But we are still going slowly, I think because we have NO guild experience beyond where we are and so we do a lot of discovery: it's one thing to read in a guide, it's another when rubber meets the road. It probably adds to the longevity of the game for us that we take longer to figure things out than other guilds :) Edited January 19, 2016 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep it is only 40p on a lvl 50 player. Info can be found here on it: https://support.wildstar-online.com/hc/en-us/articles/203805289-Free-Realm-Transfer-FAQ | |} ---- I don't know what to do then, can you email characters you have on same server but on other faction? Else I probably need to buy stuff before I go, and I got lots of stuff from a player leaving the game today so I have almost no inventory left anywhere :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately you cannot mail cross faction which is part of the reason why I deleted my Dominion alts and rolled them into Exile as that was where my main is. If your looking to transfer money cross faction get one of your other faction toons to list a common item on the AH for a really high amount, make note of it and then buy it with your toon who has the spare cash. | |} ---- Would you believe me if I told you it's based on the Lopp? :lol: I might be slightly (very slightly) enamored of the little fuzzies. :wub: | |} ---- Hopefully that's not the name of a new sauce you have on your lunch as that could be embarrassing :P I look forward to reading your other posts you plan on doing as I enjoyed the monetization one. Edited January 19, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- Some kind of Lopp based Easter Event... for shinies? | |} ---- When I created my slinger I had a theme in mind and I couldn't resist but get the little Deputy Lopp as he was just too cool looking. Here is the pic of the deadly duo..... Got myself an Equivar also just to look the full part as its the closest I can get to a horsey looking thing. Next stop is getting some decent dye's so I can get away from the default costume colors. Lopp's are fantastic though and have gave me many a good laugh upon my travels. | |} ---- Well, one thing I am NOT trying to do is designing a big event like a holiday. Mostly, I feel Crabine has really freaking done a bang-up job on content and credit where due, they don't need my help in that regard. But "for shinies" yes - but more along the lines of the WoW "Lunar Festival" than "Nobelgarden" if you know what I mean. | |} ---- Well, another self-imposed stipulation is I am not creating "new content" for my ideas. I am trying, so far, to work within what we've got. The studio is obviously strapped for both time and talent - and suggesting they make all-new content is sort of a no-brainer at this point. We *all* want more, new content and we all want more, regular lasting holidays. My goal is to design a small, self-contained event that puts little to no pressure on animators or artists. At least as little pressure as I can muster. So, that means more of the same content - the trick is spinning it in such a way that it feels less like grinding the same crap, and more like furthering a goal. You'll see. I think it's going to be pretty good. I'm taking the night off from playing D&D tomorrow just to hash it out. | |} ---- ---- Damn, serious business... definitely looking forward to seeing it. I've got some ideas that I think can add new challenges in an event while recycling existing assets. Once I see how you hash things out, I might mark some of mine up to, See if we can keep this idea of constructive feedback and idea presentation going rather than just complaining on the forums. I'd much rather read your posts than another 49 page debate between Yasfan et al and Orrestes et al. Edited January 19, 2016 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- ---- The first time I heard a Lopp said "do you like shinies?" (1st Lopp quest hub in Celestion), I thought he said "do you like Chinese?" I was like, wtf this rabbit is racist. Lopp works well with CNY I think, but Lopp works well with everything! | |} ---- Unrealistic goals! :lol: Surprisingly I seem to be meeting them :blink:. One of each class Exile side @ 50 with full AMPs and Ability points, LAS3&4. Three DS attuned, two more with X-89 kills and one almost done with GA attunement. I think I need new goals :blink: Oh yeah, working on a new ship build. Blade and Soul is distracting some of our regulars but I am so utterly burnt out on the sword and board genre and the NA release is lacking the sort of end-game I prefer so... pass. Sunday was our cleanest kill of SD yet and we even got the challenge. I think Maelstrom's grapply hook mechanic is a huge incentive for (at least) our people to clear the Ice Wing. Even if we don't pull M, people just want to get in there and troll everybody else. Heck some activity like that room would be awesome casual content. Phineas' Phunhouse... The GA run that got Elsa her Ohmna kill was tons of fun. With a few small responsibility assignments everything from Convergence to Ohmna was yolo'd. Even the 5IA interrupt mini (Gear). :wub: What fills the content gaps for me is RP. I even ran a couple of plotlines recently and am now working on a third. RP really can't be beat for content creation. | |} ---- *buries Ildur in bricks with the words "You are never wasting my time because you're my friend and you've actually never caused a wipe so shush!" engraved on them* | |} ---- ---- ---- ----